In a conventional digital display device wherein nematic liquid crystals are confined between two parallel plates, at least one of which must be transparent, seven conductive segments with associated leads are affixed to one plate, and a single conductive region with an associated lead is affixed to the second plate. At least those conductive segments on the transparent plate must also be transparent. The seven segments on the one plate are essentially straight and are in the form of a FIG. 8. The single conductive area on the second plate must be large enough to oppose all of the seven conductive segments on the first plate.
To operate the device, a total of eight leads to the seven segments on one plate and the single segment on the other plate is necessary. Where it is desired to display hours, minutes and seconds in a wrist watch, then a total of 42 leads must be attached to one of the plates. This is extremely inconvenient in the case of a wrist watch, considering the limitation on the amount of space available for attaching so many leads.